Forever His Shadow
by Queaky
Summary: A month passed after my accusation and still Zelda did not admit her true affections for my Link... he returned that fall with wild stories he thought no one had witnessed and would not believe. I knew them for I had watched... I had watched him fight dragons, militia's single handedly, even a King, and...I watched him fall out of love with me. MIDNA'S POV, M/L, Z/L, For Generala!


This has been written for one of my favorite reviewers! :)

Generala ( u/889175/ )

I have never written from Midna's perspective and I don't think I have ever posted any stories about her either... I tend to make her overly formal, sarcastic, or bitchy... I hope I didn't make her too out of character! :O

I hope you enjoy your story, my friend!

* * *

The mirror was shattered... and he was gone.

I had given up my chance to live selfishly and depart from the viscious world of politics and lonliness that was my Kingdom. The Twilight Kingdom.

There were no other doors, to my knowledge, that would bring me back together with the boy- no, man- that I had unintentionally fallen in love with. I thought my fascination was brought on with gratitude at first or, perhaps, by the chaos of the situation. The "heat of the battle"... but when those shards of black exploded through the air... I knew.

I knew I loved him and that I would be plagued with regret until the day I die.

All I can do now is watch his footsteps through the odd glowing, blue stone the Princess gifted me when I finally regained my true form. I thought it was a strange thing for her to do at the time but, now, it seems that it was almost prophetic.

I have become his shadow, once again.

Link, the Hero of Light, moved away from his village seven months after Ganon's defeat. He attempted to return to Ordon after our adventure but could not. Link had traveled past that stage in his life and so he traveled through Hyrule for several weeks trying to find a new home. Many times I would spy upon him and see that he held the company of Princess Zelda though I never gave it another thought.

He left after those aimless weeks and, through a series of events, changed the world forever. His name was known in every Kingdom and on the lips of every Princess. Kings begged for his sword, women begged for his lips, and men rued the day he had stolen their wives' hearts.

I am proud... but not without sadness. I have wished to be next to him and to share in his rejoice of his vast accomplishments for I have been with him in every battle, silently.

Alas, I cannot. So, I have secured my feelings away in my heart to be reserved for my politics. It serves me well there... few Twili Lords would go the way of Zant. They know of his fate and that I am not tolerant of such things... they fear my word and the Blue-Eyed Beast.

Seven months he traveled and when he returned he visited a dear friend he had made without my knowledge: Princess Zelda. A woman of elegance and beauty that rivals my own. She comforted him with kind words and patience during his odd rants when, of course, she could spare an ear. The Princess of Hyrule knighted the man I loved, gave him land, and a home.

And even gifted him with her most precious treasure...

Her heart.

That revelation did not dawn on me for a long time... but her desire for him would have never seen the light of day without my help for she would not allow such feelings without my consent.

After his return from his adventures, Link departed, once more, for a kingdom unknown to rescue the King from a drake's grasp. It was then that I confronted the Princess...

_She smoothed the material down about her waist and buckled her golden chain belt about her so that it accentuated her hips. Her brown locks were loosely braided in the back and curls of chocolate framed her beautiful face. "Is he well this day?"_

_She knew I was there and I could not help the smirk that slid across my own gorgeous face. "A few minor scraps... that's to be expected when dealing with a dragon."_

_"The sarcasm could have been done without." Her tone was serious but I could see the laugh she was hiding. The Court was coming together for what they believed to be important buisness though it was nothing more than squashing another rebellion amoung one of the smaller Kingdoms. "Do you know of his whereabouts?"_

_That question intrigued me for Zelda did not often ask his location. "Of course. Why?"_

_Her light-blue eyes closed and her ungloved hand captured the blue stone on her vanity. She held the sister of my own which allowed our communication... I refused her offer of giving the stone to Link for I knew it would make the distance between us worse. "I have not recieved a letter in some time..." She hanged the stone about her neck and droped it in the crevice between her breasts so that it was hidden. Another thick golden necklace inlaid with emeralds disguised the string tied around the stone. She wore a fitted, plum colored dress with a square neckline and golden trim. It was simple but, admittedly, my friend needed little to add to her appearance. "I only wish for knowledge of his location so that I may be able to calculate his next appearance."_

_"Are you going to pin _another_ badge to his chest?" I laughed to cover up the tightness I felt whenever I sensed the undertones of affection for him that Zelda ignored. "He hates those ceremonies. He-" The tears came without my approval and I bit my lip in shame. I could not be weak... and crying made me feel so._

_Zelda rose a brow and withdrew the stone from beneath her dress. She could see me, I knew, but she gave me a few moments to compose myself before she spoke. "You miss him."_

_"Obviously." I frowned, wiping away the teardrops in anger. "You would think I would be over him after six months."_

_The Princess shook her head, offering a kind smile. "A heart is an uncontrollable thing, Midna. It heals at its own leisure pace and loves whomever it wants."_

_I snorted at her and rolled my eyes. "Are we talking about me or you now?"_

_"E-Excuse me?" Her calm demeanor was broken by shock._

_I rolled my red eyes, again, and laughed. "Spare my feelings and just admit that you love him. You both would be happier for it."_

_"Midna!" Her voice carried a little louder than Zelda expected and I could see the worry there. "That is-"_

_"The truth." My old friend, fury, had come to visit. I spat those towards at her, hashly, and snarled in both anguish and anger. "You aren't that stupid, Zelda. _I_ am not that stupid! We shared the Triforce of Wisdom; did you think you could hid your feelings from me?" I half-laughed and hald-sobbed. "I am insulted."_

_"I-" She had no time to answer. She had to attend the Court meeting. "We will talk later..." Zelda left with worry in her eyes and sadness brewing in her heart._

Returning, the Hylian's Princess appeared frustrated and upset. No doubt, most of it was my own doing. I felt little shame in that fact for we shared similar feelings... though during the hour she was gone I contemplated to myself on whether I was jealous or angry... or hurt. It was all three to my dismay.

I was hurt because I knew I could never hold him, kiss him, or love him. Zelda could and I was jealous of that fact and angry because she did not take the chance I had given up.

A month passed after my accusation and still Zelda did not admit her true affections for my Link... he returned that fall with wild stories he thought no one had witnessed and would not believe. I knew them for I had watched... I had watched him fight dragons, militia's single handedly, even a King, and...

I watched him fall out of love with me.

I became a cherished memory... no longer the name spoken like a beloved prayer at night or the face he thought of when asked if he had a lady love.

_"You know you could probably have him beheaded." I spoke with a malicious grin and a laugh. _

_Zelda rolled her eyes and ripped away at the corset she wore though my humor was not lost on her. "That would be too easy."_

_"Public humiliation then?"_

_The Princess smirked and threw the constricting article away with joy. "That sounds much better."_

_"Throw tomatoes at him."_

_"Childish."_

_"The Stockade?"_

_"Barbaric."_

_I laughed. "Perhaps reducing him to tears will help?"_

_Zelda turned to me with that clever glint in her eye that looked so much like my own. "Ah, now, that idea is interesting." She dropped a napkin over the stone so that I could not see and laughed. "How shall I go about it then?"_

_"I would say cruel and viciously but that's _me_ not _you_. Calm and collected would do just as well though." I glanced down at my nails while I wait for Zelda to get changed and dig out the dirt that resided there. My day had been stressful but I had managed to work out my aggression much earlier in the day thanks to a neat trick I saw Link utilize.. fishing._

_It was an odd hobby but one that I very much enjoyed still._

_My thoughts transversed to the face of a handsome man with coblat blue eyes and the ferocity of a wolf. Then to what had been burning at the back of my mind for some time._

_The hankerchief was removed and I decided to break the silent that suddenly overwhelmed the room._ _"He intends to come see you tomorrow..." My voice rang out as Zelda sat upon her bed, unlacing her waist long locks that curled slightly due to always being braided. I did not hid the sadness in my voice very well to my own annoyance._

_Her blue eyes glanced towards me which, I believe, was her night stand and rose a brow. Her pale skin looked of death thanks to the white nightgown she wore. I made a mental note to advise her to stray from the color later for even if she was the reason Link no longer loved me... she was still my friend. Zelda's lips tightened together and she sighed through her nose. "I do not understand you, Midna." _

_"Would it help if I smiled," I raised a brow at her and crossed my arms with a mild attempt at hiding my snarky tone. "while I watch you steal him?"_

_I could see agitation, sorrow, and even a hint of anger. "You would not mean it..." Her eyes grew soft and she brushed her fingers through a long section of hair before speaking. "I have feelings for him... if I am to be perfectly honest with you..." Zelda was emotional, I knew, but she remained as stoic as possible. She was better at containing herself than I ever was. "For we are like sisters, are we not?"_

_With all of my heart I agreed. "Of course." I smiled, geniunely. We had been through too much, gotten too close, to deny such a thing._

_Zelda smiled, fully, at me and took her own stone in her hand so that she could hold it eye level. "Then, Sister, let me be wholly honest with you... Yes, I am in love with Link... or what I percieve to be adoration at the very least." She gave a small blush which brought color to her pale cheeks. "The time that we spent together is close to my heart... as, no doubt, your time is to you."_

_I merely nodded and took in her words with realization dawning... She wanted my approval... and I was terrified to give it._

_"I am meticulous and proper where he is casual-"_

_"Lazy." I added with a very unlady like snort. I felt the first crack shudder through my heart._

_Zelda grinned. "Perhaps, though I think he goes about things at his own pace... he has enstilled a yearning in me." Her face bloomed red for a moment. "Ah, but nothing so carnal as what you think."_

_I rolled my eyes. "Liar." _

_She did not comment and chose to continue. "I want to adventure beyond these castle walls and explore Hyrule as he has... know the people has he does. I want him to teach me, _need_ him to show me, and be there to ground me when I feel like I am about to blow away." A tear strayed and she brushed away with a frown. "I know how it hurts you, Midna, but please know that I have never intended this to happen... it was purely... accidental."_

_"But you want my consent none the less?" I asked, coldly. "To give you permission to take him to your bed?"_

_"No, Midna, I-"_

_"I am in love with him too, Zelda!"_

_"As. Am. I." Zelda was crying and her voice was as raw as mine felt. "It hurts me to know that I have harmed a woman that I see as a sister. It breaks my heart to know that when I see him and my gut turns to knots that I am looking at a man who may never love me because he will only ever see your face! I have heard his stories about you, heard him exclaim with great fervor about how beautiful you are, and how he has traveled for these long months to find a way to you when all I want is for him to see _me_." She choked on a sob and put her hand over her mouth, tears waterfalling down her cheeks, and when she finally gained her composure... she barely managed a whisper. "It is selfish of me to think it... to want him like I do... do not think that I take this lightly, Midna, because I do not."_

_I was silent for a long time after that. My heart ached and Zelda's heartfelt words burned... could I truly be so cruel as to deny her happiness?_

_A part of me... that devilsh imp... snarled and screamed with vengance... said yes without regret... but, no... I could never deny those two the happiness that they deserve._

_The happiness _I_ craved._

_"T-" I took a deep breath, cradling both of my hands above my breast, and said the words that had plague my dreams. "Then... I give you my permission."_

The happiness that surged onto Zelda's face was both healing and deadly. My heart was breaking but glowing at the same time. I could not breath but a weight had lifted off my chest... Confused is not even a decent word to describe myself at that exact moment.

The moment was raw for the both of us and, if I remember correctly, we both cried like newborns for several moments.

To my surprise, she did not tell Link that day he came to visit her... It is sickening, sometimes, how sweet she can be for I am sure she only kept her affections a secret so that I may cope with my loss.

I am over him now or at least as much as I ever will be... if anything thanks to his actions that day...

_A dark blue material draped about Zelda's curves in a way she would have never thought. As had been my entire intention at the start of the day when Link revealed to his little farmer friend, Ilia, that he was intending on visiting Hyrule Castle. A belt woven like Celtic knots wraped around her waist while the symbol of the Crimson Bird were pinned in gold so that she looked very much like the exotic women of Greece. Her hair was loose, freed from the constant braids she kept it in, and it waved, prettily, down just barely past her waist._

_Her Mother's Ring and Crown adorned her, a necklace of sapphires instead of emeralds covered the stone, and earrings of tiny diamonds pierced her pointed ears._

_She was beautiful and, I must admit, I did envy her in that moment... not because of her beauty, no... for we are close in comparison... but because of who she was to see that night._

_"I cannot believe you are helping me with this." Zelda sighed, blue eyes showing no hint of how she actually felt._

_I rolled my eyes and pushed away the long flowing sleeve of red that covered my arm. "This is ridiculous, now, Zelda. I am helping you win your happiness."_

_"But what of yo-"_

_"Zelda." I snapped, angrily, and felt my hands clench into fists. "I _will _be happy knowing that the two of you are." A sense of humor took me by surprise and I laughed, softly. "So long as you name your first born after me."_

_"What if it is a boy?" She asked, finally smiling and raising a brow at me._

_"Midnos?"_

_"Mid-nose?" Zelda laughed. "That would hardly be a name suited for a Prince, my friend!"_

_"Midra?"_

_"That is a _girl's_ name and it means Princess." My friend looked highly amused at my insistance and I could not contain my own joy._

_I waved my hand, dismissively, and rolled my eyes. "Make fun if you want, Zelda... We'll figure this out later after you," My heart stung but not as much as I thought.", and Link make me nieces or nephews."_

_"Midac." Zelda smirked, putting her brush down and standing. _

_"I like that." I had to smile at the name. "It sounds strong."_

_"Like you." Her hand twisted her doorknob and I fell silent. It was an unspoken rule that we would not speak to one another if she was in public. She grasped the stone and whispered. "Are you sure that you want me to wear this?"_

_I whispered as well but quickly in the case that someone walked by. "I am going to hid my stone away. I have my studies to attend to anyway... I'll see you later."_

_She did not know that I was lying. I intended to watch._

_Zelda moved through the hallways with confidence in her stride like the very image of the Queen she should have been crowned as... alas, the Hylian's ideals were different that my Peoples'. A Princess must marry first before being crowned ruler whether the sole living heir or not._

_Ever the proper lady, she greeted each servant, Knight, solider, courtier, and Lord or Lady with a polite nod or brief greeting. It seemed tiresome to me but that another area in which we differ. _

_The walk was not a long one though I hardly paid attention to it. She had arrived at the Throne Room and it was there that her stride slowed. Hyrule Castle was grand, grey, and much to empty for my taste but that room held many memories for Link, Zelda, and I. That is where the final battle began... I nearly loose myself in memories as she offered a smile at a young man we both knew._

_Link._

_His face drew me from my stupor. He was handsome with the stark sharpness of his face, blue eyes just as fierce if not more so than I remembered, dirty-blonde hair was strewn about beneath his green hat, and his body looked far more chisled than I liked to think about. A small scar or two dotted his face but, largely, he appeared much as I knew him. He wore his classic green tunic, chain mail, gauntlets, sword, and shield. He never went anywhere without them... though none could blame him._

_A smile graced his face and he scooped up Zelda's hand, eyes drinking in the woman before him, before he kissed it. "I believe blue may be my favorite color on you, Princess."_

_She smiled, softly, and withdrew her hand with some hesitation. "If we are complimenting colors, Link, than I should say that green shall forever be my personal favorite."_

_"Is that so?" He laughed, a smirk playing on his lips, and I could not tell if he was feigning innocence or just enjoyed teasing. Either way, I envied Hyrule's Princess and lured myself away from their conversation. _

_No doubt riddled with playful banter and questions about adventures and politics... but I found myself watching, again, not long after his appearance._

_"Is that how you got that scar?" Zelda asked, finger stroking up the hook shaped mark on his chin. Her blue eyes were large with wonder and I saw the affection that shined through his._

_Link chuckled. "Epona does not enjoy being scared... though I enjoy a warning next time she deicded to throw me off her back." His eyes darted to and fro for a moment before he flashed a mischevious smile. "Would you like to sneak away for a quick trip, Princess?"_

_Zelda rose a brow. "Trip? I am not dressed for such a thing."_

_"Ah," A small frown though humor danced in his eyes. "no matter th-"_

_"I shall change then." The Princess stated standing with a smile. "Wait her-"_

_"Perhaps," Link spoke slowly and smiled up at her with what almost appeared to be a devilish grin. "I could escort you to your room?" He chuckled, immeadiatly after he spoke those words and added, "One can never be too safe, Princess."_

_And to my utter surprise, Zelda bit her lip and held out her hand. "You are right, of course."_

_Link's eyebrows shot up but he took her hand none the less and together they slipped through the maze like hallways toward Zelda's room. Beaming._

_It made me feel sick... why could that not be me?_

_The Hero of Light, _my_ hero, leaned against the wall before the Princess' doorway and chuckled. "Could you imagine the shock on Lord Rashabast's face if he caught wind that I led you all the way to your room?" He threw his left arm over his eyes and gasped. "Scandal!"_

_"Do you entertain the notion that I care?" Zelda giggled, taking the Link's hand and pulling him in. "Now, go sit on my bed while I change." She disappeared behind her dressing screen to slip out of the outfit I had planned for her to woe our beloved with. _

_"I believe I have brought about a monster!" Link laughed, eyes watching the shadow dancing on the screen with undisguised desire. _

_It hurt to see it in his eyes. His wants... were not mine anymore._

_"No," The dress dropped from her shoulders and produced her bare silhouette that left little to the imagination. "you have just discover-" The loud gasp that came from her throat startled me for I had wondered away from the vision in that odd, glowing blue stone._

_Link stood before Zelda, who was covered only by her discarded dress, with a very serious... very sexual expression. "I have no clue how to say this, Princess," A hand reached out and stroked the naked skin of her arm. "but I am-" He gave an almost nervous laugh. "Very much in love with you."_

_Zelda merely stared in mixed horror and embarrassment._

_"I have horrible timing, I know, and I will let you finish..." His eyes clashed with hers and he smirked. "But my intentions for taking you out in the field... was to ask for your hand in marriage."_

_I took a deep breath and dropped my head down into my arms._

_Yet, Zelda did not do what I expected... "But what of Midna?"_

_I rose my red eyes up and saw the shock displayed on his beautiful face. "Midna?" Had he forgotten me? The seriousness that engulfed his eyes and the firm look he gave her... he had not. "I cared for her, yes, if I am to be honest with you." Link frowned and reached out, slowly, to cup her cheek in the palm of his left hand. "But she made her decision, _Zelda_, and it is time that I made mine." A strong step forward... and he had caught her lips in his._

_I flung the stone away from me and wept._

They married not long after that.

My heart has healed the scars his love left and yet I shall never be able tear myself away from that odd, blue stone. I watched him marry Zelda with absolute joy for their happiness though it tore a little each time I saw them kiss... an act I regret never having done the day I shattered the Twilight Mirror. I shadow his steps in battle and within the halls like a ghost...

"Link," His name rolls over my lips like honey and I smile despite myself. "I miss you."

"Have you decided to finally speak to me?"

His voice startles me, frightens me, terrifies me and I stare into his eyes from the recesses of Zelda's gift. "L-Link?"

"Hello, Midna." His lips form a soft smile and I can see that he is sitting upon his marriage bed in that same familar tunic that he wore during our adventures. A new set of stitches hold together a cut on his cheek... a cut that I witnessed. "And," He chuckled. "for the record, I miss you too."

"How?"

"What?" He quirked an eyebrow at me and rolled his eyes. "Zelda is my _wife_ now. Would you have here keep the stone hidden until she dies?" Link, my beloved Link, smiled at me then and I can see a different affection in his eyes than the one he held for Zelda. It is a love one would reserve for a friend. "Besides, I believe it is time that we talked."

"About the Mirror." I frown, nearly in denial that I am at least talking to a man I had loved and missed for so long.

"I loved you." His voice is soft and tender and he smiles at me and only me. "I could have made you happy... and kept your land safe."

"I did not want to risk it."

He frowned. "I would have went with you."

Tears are flowing down my eyes... and I do not realize it until they drip down onto my hands. "You would have been unhappy."

"We will never know that, now." I can see that he wishes to comfort me... and, suddenly, the distance never seemed so far. "But, Midna," Link offers me a beautiful smile. "please know that I have never resented you for what you did."

"Liar."

"Why would I lie to you?"

"To ma-make me feel better."

He laughed. "I am a horrible liar, you know that." Several knocks clattered against his bedroom door and he glanced behind him with a smile. I could not see her but I knew Zelda was there. "Midna." My eyes, now dry, roamed to his. "I am going to be very honest with you."

I frown. "About?"

"What we shared..." He sighed with happiness. "can not be touched. We will forever have the memories and experiences that we had together. They can never be stolen or replaced... but hearts can be mended... and love can be found." A gloved hand found his shoulder and he lifted up his own to squeeze it. "I _love_ you, Midna, and I always will... but I _love my wife_ too... Zelda has told me that you have not tried to move on... and that you have been at my side even if I have never known it." He smiled and I was surprised to see the bare traces of tears starting to form in his eyes. "I want you to be happy, Midna, and I want you to find someone who can make you as happy as Zelda has... This." He gave Zelda's hand another squeeze. "Would have never happened if you had not given her a push and your permission, so," He chuckled. "I want you to have mine."

I gap at him too shocked to speak.

"I have to go... but," He smirked. "I'll... see you later."

I watched him go... and peered down at the stone in my hand.

An hour or maybe only a few seconds passed before I found myself laughing like a mad woman. "I'll see you later?!" I screamed, wiping away the teardrops from my hysteria. "The irony!"

"Princess." I glanced back towards a short Twili holding a tray with a small letter on it. "Another suitor." He looked very perplaxed so I am sure he had seen much of what had transpired though he did not comment.

And I did not care.

I was happy!

I take the wax sealed envelope and feel something leave me... perhaps regret or longing... maybe even sadness. I rip the paper open and suddenly find myself laughing, again... when I can finally pinpoint it.

It's hope.

* * *

Zelda and Link's relationship was really vague, I know, and it was not very Zelink like you wanted but... I can always add another chapter! :)


End file.
